metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Phazon Fever
body, caused by Phazon corruption.]] "Phazon Fever" (also called "Phazon Sickness" by the Galactic Federation or Phazon Madness by the Space Pirates) is a condition contracted through exposure to Phazon radiation. The severity of the condition is determined by the length of time and grade of Phazon the subject is exposed to. Red Phazon is the most volatile and will destroy an unshielded bioform's molecular structure in a matter of seconds. Such Phazon can be found in Tallon IV's Impact Crater, where a Leviathan crashed into the planet. Standard blue Phazon is more easily controlled, contained and infused with bioforms or plantforms, such as fungi. Blue Phazon is the form which the Space Pirates conducted experiments with on bioforms such as Metroids, and even their own race, creating the Elite Pirate class. In Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, during the events on Norion, the four Bounty Hunters (Samus, Rundas, Ghor, and Gandrayda) are infected with a special Phazon fever by Dark Samus. After waking up from a month-long coma, Samus learns that the other hunters had woken up from theirs two weeks earlier, but later discovers they all, after an undetermined amount of time, became terminally corrupted. Sometime after their corruption they turned on the Federation and Samus, becoming Dark Samus' pawns. Samus was able to complete her objectives and rid herself of the Phazon infection growing within her before she succumbed the sickness and lost her free will. Madness Phazon Madness is a mental illness caused by exposure to Phazon radiation. Its exact symptoms are unknown, though scans suggest severe dementia and increased hostility toward other bioforms. This would lead one to believe that it is caused by brain damage in the subject, possibly resulting in death if left untreated. Phazon madness also seems to increase the strength of the target considerably, as noted in scans. Victims of Phazon madness were used as training simulations for Elite Pirates. It could also be inferred that through brain damage, the pain tolerance level of the subject would be raised dramatically. Mutation Mutation in Phazon-exposed, or Phazon-infused bioforms varies considerably, normally defined by the species and age of the subject. Notable mutations include: *Vast increase in mass of the subject. *Extreme increase in hostility and strength. *Increased predatory activity in wild bioforms, and increased aggression in sapient bioforms. *Heightened senses and reflexes. *Phazon Madness (see above.) *Deterioration of brain tissue. Though mutations vary, these mutations are almost universal, and occur in almost every Phazon-exposed subject. Rejection Phazon Rejection only occurs via artificial infusion with Phazon. The bodies of some subjects artificially infused will naturally reject the Phazon instead of trying to assimilate it, resulting in Phazon Madness, deformation, multiple organ failure, and ultimately death. In some cases, it also causes vomiting of Phazon in an attempt at rejecting it. See also *Phazon *Hypermode Trivia *A trailer for Metroid Prime 3: Corruption states that the PED worn by PED Marines does not give their users Phazon Sickness, though a soldier is seen with his arm twitching and shaking erratically, but is quickly brushed off. *On Bryyo, Samus had a "taste" of Phazon Sickness when she began to vomit out Phazon. *The Fever apparently made its debut in Metroid Prime, when the Leviathan hit Tallon IV and began corrupting the environment. This Corruption grew exponentially and started affecting various life forms, including the dominant Chozo race. The Phazon Fever had such an impact on the spiritually-evolved Chozo that it lead to the creation of aggressive Chozo Ghosts, which are all that remain of the Chozo on planet Tallon IV; most of the race having died through the Phazon Fever and possibly slain by said ghosts. The remaining survivors left the planet to an unknown destination. ru:Фазоновая Лихорадка Category:Phazon Category:Diseases